Kendall Knight
Kendall Donald Knight (Kendall Schmidt) is the leader of the band. In Big Time Interview it is revealed that he is from Shakopee, Minnesota. Kendall is technically the founder of Big Time Rush when he accepts to move to L.A. and record demos only if Gustavo brings James, Carlos, and Logan along to make them all a band. He is portrayed as the glue that keeps the band together. He manages to stay cool under pressure (described as "Cool Rush") and figure out solutions to problems, thus often resulting in the other guys running to Kendall when they have a problem, being the most mature and responsible member of Big Time Rush. Kendall keeps a great relationship with his mother and his younger sister, Katie, who helps him and his friends whenever they get into trouble. He is quite affectionate towards Katie, as she is always there to help him and vice versa. Kendall's mother is the only parent shown on a regular basis while his father is not mentioned. Kendall has a crush on Jo from the very beginning she came to L.A. and by insisting on Jo to give him a chance they soon after become a couple. They keep the longest relationship on the series until Jo accepts a three-year movie deal to New Zealand and moves there (thus breaking up with Kendall). Kendall goes into heartbreak after Jo leaves, however with his friends' help, he is able to get back on his feet. Kendall is the only one who never caught "Hollywood Fever", which turned out to be a subconscious manifestation of homesickness, because he never lost touch with the life and hobbies he had in Minnesota. Although he takes his work seriously, Kendall loves to joke around and is usually hyper. He tends to stand up for himself and likes to talk back and be sarcastic. He is kind, helpful and always there for his friends and also he is shown to be good at maintaining relationships, as he shares great friendships with the boys, his sister and his mother. In the season 2 finale "Big Time Move" while he was singing Lucy winked at him and he seemed to be slightly shocked. In season 3 Big Time Returns Kendall had to run around the Palm Woods in his underwear because he talked to Lucy when James called dibs on her. In Bel Air Rush Kendall and all the guys move to Bel Air but want to escape. So Kendall and Logan find a way to escape back to L.A. In Big Time Double Date Kendall helps Lucy lie to her parents about Lucy being on a violin scholarship. But in the end Lucy's mom and dad find out the truth so Kendall decides that him, James, Carlos, Logan and Lucy should play the song Cover Girl. After that Lucy's parents let her stay in L.A. While dining with all the guys Lucy holds Kendall's hand which Kendall doesn't mind. It seems Kendall might have feelings for Lucy.In Big Time Merchandise Kendall like the others wanted to sell their own better merchandise for Selmart.